


Agreed

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Cat spend most of their time providing food for their wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreed

Cat enters her beach house with a stack of boxes in her arms, “Did you get them?” Alex questions from the stove.

“Six dozen vanilla cupcakes with caramel frosting. Have you finished the lasagna?”

“Five and six are finishing now and ours is going in next.” She sags against the counter, “Three loaves of garlic bread and five different flavors of ice cream.”

“We’re going to go broke,” Cat says with a chuckle.

Astra and Kara appear in the doorway of the kitchen then, “Alex,” Astra whines, hand rubbing lovingly at her baby bump, “I want a milkshake and fries.”

“And pickles,” Kara adds, hand kneading the small of her back.

Cat lifts her purse again, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She looks at her wife and sister/aunt-in-law, “Anything else?”

“Onion rings,” Kara adds.

Astra shakes her head, cupcake in hand and caramel frosting on her nose, “Okay.”

Alex follows Cat to the front door and sags against the wall, “Next time you and I get pregnant and they wait on us.”

Cat nods, “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lexstra and Supercat: Alex and Cat struggle to keep up with their pregnant Kryptonian wives cravings and appetite


End file.
